


Noel的秘密

by GroundControltoMajorTom



Category: Oasis (Band), Rock Music RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GroundControltoMajorTom/pseuds/GroundControltoMajorTom
Summary: Noel有秘密，他没法告诉Sara，更没法告诉Liam，要装作若无其事对他来说很困难，他就快要装不下去了。
Relationships: Liam Gallagher & Noel Gallagher, Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Kudos: 18





	Noel的秘密

“Noel……Noel，慢一点……”  
“What？”Noel从鼻子里轻哼一声。动作没有减慢，反而恶作剧似的加重了。  
Liam紧紧搂住了Noel脖子，以防自己摔下去。他的两条腿扣在Noel腰上，后背抵着浴室的玻璃墙。花洒的水从上面浇下来，敲打在Noel的后背上。他的脑袋埋在Liam肩头，轻轻啃咬着Liam的锁骨。  
Liam的呻吟是一种黏黏软软的物质，分不出是痛苦还是舒爽。他咬着嘴唇极力克制，使得尾音染上了一点孩子气的哭腔。呻吟声融化在水雾里，变成一片羽毛，从尾椎开始自下而上扫去。让Noel浑身发烫。  
Noel抬起头看Liam。Liam漂亮的眼睛眯着，睫毛在轻轻颤抖；他的脸颊染上一片粉红，挂着从头发上滴下来的水珠。注意到了哥哥的注视，Liam抿起嘴唇屏住了气息，但下一秒就被一个恶意的顶弄撞散，从喉咙里溢出一声呻吟。  
Noel探过头，吻住Liam的嘴唇。Liam顺从地接受这个吻，张开牙关，与他唇齿相交。  
Liam被Noel压得喘不过气来。他太用力了。用力地抱住他，用力地吻他，用力地操弄他。Noel觉得自己太爱他了。他从小就爱他，小时候的爱和现在的爱不是同一种，但是有过之而无不及。他也说不清楚是什么时候，什么地点起了变化。但是他真的爱着这样的Liam。就像现在，他和自己灵肉相交，一切完全受自己掌控。  
Noel感到Liam像在窒息。他浑身发烫，呼吸急促，于是他移动了一下身体，让Liam好受一些。他想要让Liam快乐，想听他说，他很舒服，他喜欢这样。只要Liam喜欢就好，他愿为他献出一切。但他又想要狠狠地折磨Liam，听他哭着求饶，浑身发颤着承受着自己给他的一切。  
“你爱我吗？”Noel咬住了Liam的耳廓，用舌头舔弄。  
“爱……我爱……”  
不等Liam说完，他伸手捂住了Liam的脸，阻止他继续说下去。Liam不明所以，只能从他的手指缝中发出呜呜声。  
紧接着Noel放下手臂，让Liam下来。他粗暴地抓住Liam的肩膀，把他转个面，背对自己。他推了Liam一把，Liam只好用手撑住玻璃墙。Noel从背后进入了他。  
这个姿势使Noel得以动作地更快一些。他把住Liam的腰，不让他有逃离的机会。他一下又一下地撞击着Liam的臀部，每一下都顶到最深处。  
Liam没法再咬住下唇了。他大口大口地呼吸着，唾液从嘴角滑下，划出一条细细的丝线。他无法顾及所谓的廉耻心了，呻吟声一点一点拔高，直到变成带着哭腔的叫喊。  
Noel看着Liam的后脑勺。看着他的脖子向后仰起，看着他向下凹陷的腰窝的弧线。他伸手抓住了Liam的臀肉，用力揉捏。他想看着这片皮肤变成粉色，就像Liam可爱的脸颊一样。  
啪。  
他用力在Liam的屁股上抽了一下。Liam一个哆嗦，他感到自己被夹紧了一下。  
啪。  
又是一下。  
“Fuck……”Liam回过头来看他。  
“What？”Noel的手指插入Liam的发间，揪住他的头发。更狠地抽了一下他的屁股。  
Liam快要哭出来了。他此时是完全服从的姿势，被挤在这个狭小的空间里，无处可逃，只能承受着自上而下，从内到外的侵占。  
Noel放开Liam的头发，俯下身来，趴在Liam背上。他用手圈住Liam的胸膛，把下巴搁在他的肩膀上。他狠狠地顶撞着Liam，两人的交合之处传来令人脸红的撞击声，又淹没在叫声中。他另一只手探到Liam的腿间，握住了Liam勃起的分身。Liam一个发抖，欲拒还迎的身体被Noel完全压制。Noel步步紧逼，一面快速地撸动，一面狠命地撞击，最终Liam抽搐着，在哭声中射了出来。  
极度的快感令Liam浑身颤抖，而颤抖又被Noel死死压住，直到Liam瘫软下来，失去力气。  
Noel放开Liam。Liam膝盖一弯，跪在地上。Noel凑到他面前，把分身送到他的嘴边。  
Liam喘息不休，脸上挂满了眼泪。他看起来可怜极了，像一个被无条件羞辱的玩具。他还是张开嘴，把Noel的分身含了进去。  
“Good boy.”Noel的手指再次插入Liam的发丝间。  
敏感的顶端一寸一寸地碾过柔软的舌头，向更深的地方探去。Noel的尺寸太大了，快要碰到喉咙也没有要停的意思。Liam被他弄得想要呕吐，眼泪再次涌了出来。  
Noel抽离出来，让Liam得以喘口气，然后又是一次顶入。他死死抓住Liam的头发，一次又一次戳向他的喉咙。粗鲁而无情的操弄，伴随着Liam发出的呜呜声，Noel射在了Liam嘴里。  
高潮的快感让Noel窒息，脑子里有了一瞬间的空白。  
然后他醒了过来。  
Noel动了动脖子。和往常一样，他正躺在自家卧室的床上。黑暗里，Sara均匀的呼吸从身边传来。  
他叹了口气，翻身下床。下身触感粘腻，他从抽屉里拿出一条新内裤换上，把身上那条丢到洗衣机上。  
Noel在窗边坐下。现在是凌晨四点，夜色如墨，四下里一片寂静。Noel张着的两眼里，同漆黑的夜空一样空洞。  
他不是第一次梦到这种画面了。在梦里，弟弟在自己身下喘息，扭动，求饶，抽搐。他是真的爱他。有时候他甚至希望，这个世界上只有他一个人能看见Liam，这样Liam就只能面对他一个人。或者他可以把Liam关起来，让Liam只看得到他，然后完完全全归属于他。  
但他不能。Liam属于乐队，属于歌迷，属于妈妈。属于他自己。  
Noel对Liam有着近乎扭曲的感情。他想要爱他，想要独占他，有时候甚至想要摧毁他。他知道Liam永远不可能表现的像他的梦里那般顺从。Liam会骂他傻逼，对他说各种脏话。Liam总能搞砸一切。  
他觉得Liam和自己都是及其分裂的个体。Liam崇拜着自己的才华，也嫉妒着自己的才华。Liam有一百种方法让自己暴怒，在争吵谩骂或者拳脚相向后又总是像狗一样粘过来缠着自己求和。  
在舞台上，他站在Liam身后，看着光与影在Liam的身上汇聚。那是他最喜欢的画面。Liam弯下腰，抬高下巴，用下唇抵住麦克风的动作，却让他分心。这个情节有时会出现在他梦里。Liam跪在他脚下，以同样的方式，舔他。  
可他能做什么呢？他是Liam的兄长，是oasis的成员。他们是rock n roll stars，绝不可能迈过那条红线。他知道，一旦有一点逾越，将会覆水难收。对Liam，对自己，对Sara，对妈妈，对歌迷，对乐队，都会产生不可逆的冲击，改变所有的人的轨迹。  
Noel觉得自己快要疯了。在夏天的排练室里，他望着Liam的汗水从额头上流下来，弄得整张脸都发红又汗涔涔的。他忍不住要想到些别的事情。他难以控制自己的思想，就像他在歌里写的：  
“She were a star-shaped tambourine,  
手持一个星星铃鼓，  
Prettiest girl I’d ever seen.  
她是我毕生见过的女孩中最漂亮的一个。  
Was standing lost and lonely on the shore,  
孤独无助地站在海岸边，  
I tried to catch her every night.  
每晚我都努力寻找她的身影。”  
他只能假借“她”来打掩护。他有很多事想做，但却什么也做不了。  
“You know it’s mine,  
你知道，她属于我，  
You know it’s mine.  
她只能属于我的。  
Lock all the doors,  
把门锁上吧，  
Maybe they’ll never find us.  
这样他们就不会发现我们了。”  
这些话，他只有在歌里才能写出来。  
Noel觉得自己快要疯了。最近他的脾气变得愈发暴躁，成员的一点懈怠就能让他大发雷霆。Liam不明所以的，望向自己的，纯洁无辜的蓝眼睛更是让他抓狂。争吵不光是在排练室里，回到家，Sara也抱怨他越来越冷淡，把自己锁在房里不和人讲话。  
可是一切矛盾的来源——Liam，他却不得不日日面对。当Liam和他有肢体接触的时候，当他想到Liam总有数不尽的女孩可以上床的时候，当Liam故意在演出时逗弄他的时候……每一件事，都能让他发疯。  
我只能这样，我只能这样下去……Noel望着窗外。Liam，也许有一天我就会疯了……或者，我就要离开你了。


End file.
